1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium on which a program is recorded to operate a testing apparatus for testing an electronic device, a testing apparatus and method for testing an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing apparatus, which can measure the period of an output signal from an electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for electronic devices such as a semiconductor memory and the like, devices, which have a function of outputting a signal with a fixed period, such as an internal clock, have increased. Such a signal needs to be formed to have proper waveform in order to be transferred to a device of next step. For this, in case of testing an electronic device, it is desirable to measure the frequency of the signal, and the like.
With incriminations of such a device, testing apparatus, which have a function of measuring the frequency of a signal, have increased. These kinds of testing apparatus measure the frequency of the signal by using a frequency counter and the like. However, in most of the testing apparatus for memories, which have been used conventionally, measuring means, such as the frequency counter, is not provided. In these kinds of testing apparatus, it was impossible to measure the frequency of the internal clock of an electronic device and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium on which a program of a testing apparatus is recorded, a testing apparatus and a testing method, which are capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the conventional art. The above object can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.